


"We Can See the Future (and the Dreams it's Made of)" Art

by endeni



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Young Avengers
Genre: Art, Banners & Icons, Digital Art, Dinosaurs, Fanart, Gen, Line Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6686755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endeni/pseuds/endeni





	"We Can See the Future (and the Dreams it's Made of)" Art

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [We Can See The Future (And The Dreams It's Made Of)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6862894) by [geckoholic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geckoholic/pseuds/geckoholic). 



Art for geckoholic's [We Can See the Future (and the Dreams it's Made of)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6862894), a terrific Kate Is The First Hawkeye AU. The first chapter is finally up, you should all go read it! *_*

 

Click for full view! ;)

  
  


  
And a fancast of her (older!)Young Avengers (and Clint):  
  
  
  
**J. August Richards** as **Eli Bradley**  
  
**Sasha Alexander** as **Kate Bishop**  
  
**Yvonne Strahovski** as **Cassie Lang**  
  
**Rob Kazinsky** as **Teddy Altman**  
  
**Ben Whishaw** as **Billy Kaplan** _and_ **Tommy Shepherd**  
  
And **Young Max Riemelt** as **Young!Clint**

 

[Resources](http://endeni.dreamwidth.org/20058.html)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [We Can See The Future (And The Dreams It's Made Of)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6862894) by [geckoholic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geckoholic/pseuds/geckoholic)




End file.
